Fio Germi
Fiolina "Fio" Germi is one of the main protagonists in the Metal Slug series. She made her debut in Metal Slug 2. Character Summary "Don't worry about me, I'm just fine." '- Fio's pet phrase.'' Fio is the only daughter of a wealthy Italian family. The Germi family was historically a military family, so of course Fio's father wished for the first child to be a strong son. However, following a difficult birth, her mother became unable to bear additional children. This was the first time in Germi history that the family had a female heir. Due to family tradition, she was required to become a soldier, so she was made to join the Government Forces. The complete opposite of Eri, Fio was raised by loving parents and possesses a quiet demeanor. She studied chiropractics and acupunture in university and is thinking of becoming a sports doctor in the future. For a seasoned warrior, on occasion Fio will display an almost childlike naivete and exuberance. Her victory pose is a pure example. Skills In Metal Slug 6 and Metal Slug 7, Fio is skilled with the special weapons. She already starts every mission equipped with a Heavy Machine Gun, she gets more ammo for weapons and her weapons cause more damage. Appearance Fio wears glasses and has orange, pony tailed hair. She wears a tan vest with a white tanktop, brown shorts held by a belt, light brown knee pads, socks and brown hiking boots. In various art, her sizable breasts easily stand out. Also, most fans think that Eri Kasamoto is older. This is wrong, as Fio is actually 2 years older than Eri. Voice Actors *Kanako Morikado - The King of Fighters '99 Evolution and 2000 *Ryoko Nakano (credited as Aikel) - KOF: Maximum Impact 2 *Melissa Ex - KOF: Maximum Impact 2 (English voice), Metal Slug 3D Crossover Appearances ''King of Fighters 2000'' Fio Germi appears in King of Fighters 2000 as Vanessa's Another Striker. When summoned in combat she will arrive via parachute and land on the opponent. She will then salute and flee. If the opponent is still nearby then she will shove the opponent away before retreating. ''SNK Vs. Capcom: CHAOS'' Fio makes a very small appearance in the Mars Person's ending of the game alongside Marco and Eri as they move into battle against the Mars People that are attacking New York. ''NeoGeo Battle Coliseum'' When Marco Rossi wins a battle one of his victory poses involves having Fio, Eri and Tarma teleport in and stand by his side. During Marco's ending, Fio and the rest of the PF squad and S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S aid Marco in seizing control of the coliseum before WAREZ can eliminate evidence of its involvement in making deals with corrupt memebers of the goverment. They are unfortunately unable to find General Donald Morden who they believe was operating in alliance with WAREZ. ''King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2'' Fio Germi is an unlockable playable character in Maximum Impact 2 but plays no role in the storyline. When fighting against Ralf Jones, Clark Still and Leona Heidern, she mistakes them for her teammates Marco, Tarma and Eri, respectively. During battle she makes use of Grenades, Fire Bombs, the Heavy Machine Gun, the Drop Shot and her Tomahawk. ''SNK vs. Capcom Card Fighters DS'' An obtainable card character card is that of Fio Germi. Her special ability is to allow the player to roll a dice and then multiply the result by 100 and regain that much of her health points. Her card is very rare and is ranked A'' for its rarity. This is the second highest rank beneath ''S. ''Days of Memories Fio is one of the girls that can be dated in the second game of this dating sim series. Fio does not appear again in the sequels. Trivia *Both she and Eri Kasamoto were the first women to be introduced in the heroes team (formerly composed only by the males Marco and Tarma), in Metal Slug 2. *One of her favorite drinks is Ice Tea (Queen Mary) and her Blood Type is O. *She has been on certain recon missions with Leona Heidern, and they're good friends from that point. *Fio has been one of the most notable characters in the series, the first being Marco. * She, Red Eye, Clark, and Alisa are the only playable characters who wear a cap. * There is a unused victory pose sprite animation found in Metal Slug 2 where she jumps up and down just like Eri for her victory pose. This animation, however, actually gets used in Metal Slug Attack when you use the Mystery Crank's "Medal Crank". Gallery File:Fio-MS2.jpg|'Fio in Metal Slug 2 File:Fio-MSX.jpg|'Fio in Metal Slug X' File:Fio-MS3.jpg|'Fio in Metal Slug 3' File:Fio-MS4.jpg|'Fio in Metal Slug 4' File:Fio-MS5.jpg|'Fio in Metal Slug 5' File:Fiolina Germi.png|'Fio in Metal Slug 6' MetalSlug7MarcoFio.jpg|'Marco and Fio in Metal Slug 7' File:Fio-MSA.png|'Fio card from Metal Slug Advance' File:FioCardNGP.png|'Fio cards from Card Fighters Clash' File:FioCardDS.png|'Fio card from Card Fighters DS' File:Fio-MS3D.jpg|'Fio in Metal Slug 3D' File:Fio-MI2.jpg|'Fio in King of Fighters Maximum Impact 2' File:Fio-TypeA.png|'Fio in Metal Slug Type-A' File:Fio-MSZ.jpg|'Fio in Metal Slug Zero' File:FioMS3P.png|'Fio in Metal Slug 3 Pachinko' Fio_Germi_Character_Select_MSlug_2X.png|Fio in character select screen of Metal Slug 2, Metal Slug X, and Metal Slug 3 File:ms_slot4.png|'Fio in Smart Phone' File:MSD_-_Fio_Germi.png|'Fio in Metal Slug Defense' fiometalslug4.jpg|Fio at the character select screen in Metal Slug 4. Category:Female characters